Everything
by Ametank
Summary: Inuyasha watches Kagome sleep...Why can't he tear his eyes away...?


This is a songfic based on "Everything" by Lifehouse. I don't own the song and I sure don't own Inuyasha and the gang. *sighs wistfully* This is my first deviation from YYH fanfiction, but secretly I've been into Inuyasha longer. Read and Review…Tell me if you love it, if you hate it, whatever. This update is to try and make the formatting do what I want…but who knows *grumble* Ah well what can you do? Songfic away….

***

__

Find me here 

And speak to me

I want to feel you

I need to hear you

You are the light

That's leading me

To the place 

Where I find peace again

Inuyasha looked at her; she slept so peacefully out here, even on such a cold night. Her black hair had fallen across her face like a veil through which he could only catch glimpses of her face. He had once mistaken her for the Priestess Kikyo, the woman he had both loved and hated. He started to reach out to touch her. She had given him so much, her time, her patience, her friendship…what had he given her? He dropped his hand without reaching her.

__

You are the strength 

That keeps me walking

You are the hope

That keeps me trusting

You are the life

To my soul

You are my purpose

You're everything

The fire licked at the wood in front of him, sucking it dry and leaving behind mounds of white ash. He had only ever wanted one thing: _strength_. The strength to defend himself and anything he cared for. But what had he cared for? There was Kikyo. She had wanted to be with him once, and it had lead them down sorrow's trail. Kikyo fell into that lurking place of suffering; filled herself with hatred and revenge. But this young girl, Kagome, had seen the pain too, and even now he could see her smiling in her sleep.

__

And how can I stand here with you

And not be moved by you?

Would you tell me how it could be

Any better than this?

He wanted to go to her, to lay beside her and simply _be_ with her. Her smell was in the air, it was in his clothes, in his brain, invading him everywhere. She was like a whirlwind of emotions and he never understood. _Why does she cry for me? Why does she laugh for me? Why does she feel _anything_ for me?_ The compulsion to go to her was so strong that he found himself leaning over her, not recalling having moved at all.

You calm the storms

And give me rest

You hold me in your hand

You won't let me fall

You steal my heart

And you take my breath away

Would you take me in?

Would you take me deeper, now?

His breath caught in his throat, and ever so gently he flicked the hair from her face, letting his fingertips trail down her face for just a moment. She kept him in check so often with that power she had over him, and it was more than a word and some prayer beads. She made a small sleep noise and shivered. He could feel his heartbeat, like she held it in her hand and by merely looking at her, could command it to race. What was this? What was he thinking? He took his fire rat cloak and draped it over her, and the shivering stopped.

__

And how can I stand here with you

And not be moved by you

Would you tell me how it could be

Any better than this

Looking at her he felt as if he should turn away, like looking at something divine, to show reverence. But he couldn't look away. He didn't understand why, but for this moment he was frozen, as if time itself had taken a breath and not yet let it go, putting the world on hold for him to savor this. Savor this? Why…did she make him _feel_ so much? He held as still as possible, afraid to break this moment's spell.

__

And how can I stand here with you

And not be moved by you

Would you tell me how it could be

Any better than this

His name passed her lips so softly, he almost mistook it for nothing. _Is she dreaming about me?_ He crouched closer, to hear if she would speak again. He knew the next words could send him crashing to the ground, but with the world paused he could not make himself move away, could not make himself turn his face from her, she moved something inside of him and it almost hurt, almost…

__

Cause you're all I want

You're all I need

You're everything, you're everything

You're all I want

You're all I need

You're everything, you're everything

You're all I want

You're all I need

You're everything, you're everything

You're all I want

You're all I need

Everything, everything…

Even now all he wanted was the strength to protect. He wanted to be able to take _care_ of her. But he knew that simply being in her life put her in danger. Again and again he threw her into danger's path, only to sweep her out of the way barely in time, but she had not always escaped unscathed. He tried before…tried to send her away. To make her stay where she would be safe, where he could rest easy knowing she was far from harm. He had tried…but looking at her now he couldn't imagine not knowing her, not having her nearby.

__

And how can I stand here with you

And not be moved by you

Would you tell me how it could be

Any better than this

He breathed deeply, that smell that seemed to go straight to his brain, altering something within him, softening a little each day. He wanted so much, he wanted to know…but he dared not ask. Not even of himself. But he knew, knew why he cared, knew why he felt so much for her, and the words tried to surface, tried to scream at him from that place inside where there are no lies and he fought them, afraid to face, afraid to hurt…

__

And how can I stand here with you

And not be moved by you

Would you tell me how it could be

Any better than this

She stirred just in time to send those thoughts back into their depths, and shatter the frozen time into motion again. Her eyes opened slowly and she blinked at him.

"Inuyasha," she said, teeth chattering a bit, "Is something wrong?"

"No," he said, and yet he could not turn away. "Go back to sleep. I'm watching over you."

She shook her head and sat up, noticing his red cloak stretched over her, and running it between her fingers. "I don't think I could sleep anymore it's too cold." And suddenly she was in his arms, cradled against his warmth. He was gazing down at her with eyes so intense she shivered.

"I'll keep you warm. Just get some sleep, we've got a lot of traveling to do tomorrow."

She didn't protest, just snuggled closer, and let his warmth lull her back to sleep. As her eyes closed he sighed, and simply let himself hold her…

__

And how can I stand here with you

And not be moved by you

Would you tell me how it could be

Any better than this

Would you tell me how it could be

Any better than this…

***

Me: How was it? Kawaii?

Iuyasha: What's with you and all this mushy romance stuff?

Me: Obviously you haven't read my other fics

Inuyasha: o.O

Kagome: And what's wrong with mushy romance?

Inuyasha: Feh!

Kagome: *twitch* INUYASHA SIT BOY!

Inuyasha: *crash*

Me: Ah well Read and Review…


End file.
